The One With the Video
by aumontalc
Summary: Stephanie finds a surprising video on Jackson's laptop.


"Come on, April. At least think about," Jackson pleaded, rubbing his nose against the back of April's neck.

"I...I...I don't know what to say Jackson. When I asked you wanted you wanted for your birthday, I never expected you to say that."

"We should do it. It'll be fun," Jackson encouraged.

"But it's so... I mean I'm not the kind of girl who does that kind of thing," April protested.

"Umm, don't you remember? You're the one who came onto me in San Francisco. And that got followed up with some pretty awesome sex in the men's bathroom. April, when it comes to sex you are not shy. You communicate exactly what you want when you want it.

April blushed and gently elbowed Jackson in the stomach. "But to record it? That's completely different. It's permanent. What if someone found out about it?"

Jackson grinned. "What if I promised no one would ever find out about it? Would you consider making one then?"

April looked down at the ground and then back up at Jackson with a cheeky smile. "Maybe," she teased.

* * *

"Jackson, can I borrow your laptop?" Stephanie called from the living room. "I left mine at home and I wanted to do some research before my surgery tomorrow."

"Uh, sure," Jackson called back from the bathroom.

"What's your password?" she asked.

"Ten-one-eighty," Jackson replied as he stepped into the shower.

"That's not his birthday," Stephanie mumbled to herself as she logged on.

When Jackson got out of the shower ten minutes later, he found Stephanie staring in shock at the image on his computer. On the screen, he was coercing a giggling April onto the bed. At the sound of his footsteps, Stephanie turned her head. "What the hell is this?" she asked.

Jackson quickly moved to the laptop and closed it shut. That apparently wasn't the smartest move, because the sound kept going. Frantically, he did his best to shut the video off.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he heard himself groan. "Have you?"

"Not really. I've been pretty busy with surgeries," April replied.

"Liar. You know you can't wait for me to put my..."

Clicking the mouse button as fast as he could, Jackson was finally able to stop the video. Quickly X'ing out of the screen, he closed the laptop a final time before turning around and bracing himself for the crapstorm he knew was coming.

An aghast looking Stephanie glared at him. "What was that? I mean, who does that? I can't believe you actually made a sex tape with Dr. Kepner of all people. Do you do this with all your girlfriends? How many more of these can I expect to find?"

Jackson's eyes flitted from the intensity of Stephanie's. He was too embarrassed to look her straight in the eye. "No, it's just the one. I forgot I still had it. I'll get rid of it."

"You better. You don't need to be keeping a sex tape of your ex-girlfriend around. That's so gross. I think I'm gonna go home. I don't want to deal with this right now."

Jackson conceded that her leaving was probably for the best. He needed to get rid of that file on his computer. He prayed that April would never find out that he'd kept it. She would kill him.

* * *

"No way," Leah gushed. "Kepner? Really? I never figured she would do something like that."

"Well, she did," Stephanie confirmed. "I'm just wondering why did he keep it? Did they forget they had made it or something? It's a sex tape. You think you would want to keep that thing under wraps."

"Well, it was on his laptop. You only found it because you were snooping around."

"I wasn't snooping around," grumbled Stephanie. "And that's beside the point. He never should have kept it in the first place. First thing you do when you break up is get rid of your ex's old stuff. I think that should include sex tapes."

"Sex tapes?" Dr. Karev asked as he peeked into the residents' lounge looking for Jo. "Who made a sex tape?"

* * *

"I got to hand it to you Kepner," Cristina remarked as she took the scalpel from the nurse. "I never thought of you as a bad ass before, but making your own sex tape is pretty bad ass."

"Wh...what?" sputtered April.

"Alex told me about how you and Pretty Boy made a sex tape back in the day."

"How did he know?"

One of Cristina's eyebrows lifted. "So it's true, then? You really did make a sex tape? I was just fishing. Alex told me heard the interns talking about it, but I'd never really thought you'd do that. You know with your past history as the Virgin Mary and all."

April went back to work on her patient. "I'm gonna kill him," she murmured.

* * *

April walked up to Jackson and muttered, "I need to talk to you."

Jackson continued to write in his chart. "I'm a little busy. Can we talk later?"

"Not later. Now," April ordered.

Alarmed by April's tone, Jackson followed her to an empty hospital room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"What's going on? What's going on?" April all but screamed. "What's going on is that you're a moron! How does everyone know? Did you tell Stephanie about it?"

"Tell Stephanie about what?"

"Our sex tape!" April cried, panicked. "Everyone knows. Yang was complimenting me about it in the OR, Karev was smirking at me all day, and Arizona gave me a high five."

Jackson looked down at his feet. "Um, yeah, about that..."

"Oh my gosh, you did tell her about it!"

"Not exactly. She kind of found it on my computer."

April's jaw dropped. "She...she found it? Like she saw it? Saw us? Having...having sex?" The last word was said in a higher pitch than the others.

Jackson walked over to put a hand on her shoulder. "She didn't see that part. Just the beginning when we were fooling around."

"Like that's better?" April snapped, shrugging off Jackson's hand. "Why do you still have it? I thought when we broke up you would get rid of it."

Jackson closed his eyes. He didn't know how to answer her question, because he honestly didn't know why he hadn't deleted the video. He hadn't forgotten about it like he'd told Stephanie. He had even watched it a time or two after he and April broke up.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it now. I deleted it off my computer."

April sighed with relief. "That's good. At least there's no more evidence. Wait...what about the memory card from the camera? Did we delete it off of that?''

* * *

Jackson and April had searched high and low in Jackson's apartment for over an hour.

"Do you remember when you used it last?" April asked.

"Yeah, when you and I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," April replied, rolling her eyes. "Wait, I think it might be in this box over here. I can't reach it. Will you get it?"

As Jackson stood by her as he reached for the camera, April caught a whiff of his cologne. He always smelled so good. This whole adventure wasn't the best thing for her overactive libido. Going down memory lane was not the journey she needed to be taking right now. She'd been abstinent for over a year and it was taking its toll. If she didn't keep a tight rein on herself, she might be tempted to jump Jackson.

"There's the card," Jackson said as he pulled it out of the camera. "Would you go get my computer?"

"Wh...why?" April asked. "Why don't we just flush it down the toilet?"

"We want to make sure this is the right one, don't we? It would suck to go to all this work and have the memory card pop up somewhere else."

April shuddered at the thought. "Fine. We'll check to see if that's the right card and then this baby is off to the sewer."

"Right," Jackson agreed as he popped the chip into his laptop. Clicking on the file, the video began to play.

"Yep, that's us. Now, let's get rid of it."

"Hold on a sec," Jackson said, grinning slyly. "Don't you want to watch it one last time?"

April reached over Jackson and took the card out herself. "No," she replied, rushing to the bathroom and throwing it into the toilet. "There. It's done with,' she told Jackson.

"Spoil sport," Jackson teased. "Well, there's one file left at least."

April groaned. "Don't tell me there's another one!"

"You can't remove this one. It's the one in my mind. And I can replay it any time I'd like." Jackson closed his eyes. "Ooh, you're taking off your shirt. Oops, there goes your bra and your panties. Now, you're..."

"Hush," April groaned as she playfully slapped at Jackson. On her way out, she said, "You'd better delete that file too."

"Never," Jackson whispered. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."


End file.
